It Feels Numb
by avv90
Summary: Ib and Garry are betrayed by the beautiful painting, Marry. Still, they both want to return home to their world, and leave the madness of Guertena's world. Warning Spoilers! and possible romance in the future. Rated T.. for now.


Well, Hello! So, me and my friend have been like fanning over this game! I've been working on this for a while now, ever since I finished the game with Memory's Crannies .. Ughh what a sad ending. I still wrote this, and hop you like it! Well I'll continue to write this but I still want to hear your opinions- avv90

* * *

Ib gently placed her finger around the sapphire blue rose, she held it up to her nose, engulfing a strange scent. She gently knelt down, hand held out, offering it to the strange man lying on the floor, he turned his head upwards, revealing a black eye, lavender hair covering the other. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, reaching out he took the rose.

" Ib! Thanks..I..feel a lot better...now?" He cocked his head, nodding his head, he sat up.

" You're okay?" She asked, turning her head up, to face his chest.

" Fine… Little fuzzy..but just fine.. Are you hurt!?" Panic set in his face, he brushed her hair back, his cold hands touching her forehead.

" I'm not hurt… Just confused.. Why would Mary.." Ib silenced herself.

" It's her.. She want to-" He stopped himself, sighing.

" What?" Ib asked, hearing her voice she covered her mouth, feeling a puddle leaking from her eyes.

" No!" Gary shook his head, " Please Ib… No.. I-I'll do something it's okay?! Okay, please, just please… Don't cry- I'll.." He lowered his head, letting it fall on Ib's shoulder.

" Uhh?" Ib sobbed, she lifted her head, to see the man next to her reduced to tears, she pulled back all her tears, using every ounce of her courage, she cocked her head back, letting a simple grin show. " Gary.. I wasn't crying.. See?" She said, tilting back her head to allow him to see.

" Ugh… I'm sorry..I-Ib I know how strong you are.. I just needed to let it out a little 'kay?" He said. She nodded, pulling back she fished her pocket, pulling out a lace handkerchief she held it out.

" Mama... gave it to me when I first came to the museum..." Her head fell a little, "It was my birthday.." She murmured, "And I was really excited about seeing all the paintings Mama, and Papa talked about." She turned her head up, looking at the crayon drawings.

" Is that why you were here Ib? Your B-Birthday? I'm sorry.. I-I'm not much of a person to spend a precious day like that with." He rubbed his neck. Ib crawled over to him, she lightly dabbed his cheeks.

" Are you silly? This is an amazing adventure, right? Once in a lifetime chance? I wouldn't have wanted to spend my special day with anyone else. Only you, Gary!" Ib said, pulling away the handkerchief, she tilted her head. Gary's mouth hung in amazement, closing it he grasped her, pulling her in.

" If we make it out of here.. You're gonna be my lucky charm, 'kay?" He let his head rest over her head, " How old did you say you were turning?" He asked giggling.

" Old enough to know what you mean." She said, leaning on his chest, she took in his scent a warm cinnamon, lavender blend, she lightly murmured something.

" Well then.. If you understand let's go?" He asked, pushing himself up.

" Let's." She said, offering her hand, which he quickly took. She skipped down, twirling in front of Garry letting him see her skirt flowing in the air, a slight smile on her face, they passed a poorly drawn house. " Garry.. Just wondering, but why did you go to gallery yourself, do you like art yourself, or something?" Ib asked. Garry made a sound, rubbing his hair he smiled.

" No-Yes-Ugh.. I don't know anymore… I wanted to be an artist, but...Ugh.. I went to see if I still had an interest in art, or if I still cared, at least." He sighed.

" Did you find out?" Ib asked.

" No-yes-no, I'm still a little clueless…" He sighed. "Ugh don't laugh, but I really don't want go back… I couldn't go back to what I had ." Garry said. Ib stopped, turning back.

" You d-don't?" She asked her voice shaking.

" No!" He shook his hands, " I _do_ want to go back!" He lowered head, " But not to the way…I felt." He murmured.

" Garry." Ib whispered.

" Yes.. I know I'm really stupid, right?!" He shouted. " But I feel different here." He murmured.

" You're not!" Ib screeched.

" What?!" Gary smiled, " There you go again.. You are perfect, huh?" Garry paused.

" I'm not… I'm-I'm.. Huhh.." Ib took in a large breath. " Gary, I'm far from perfect.. but I know nothing will ever be the same! Trust me, when we get out, we will leave together.. and-!" Ib tightened her fist, the usual pink color turning a pale color.

" I know.. Ib I didn't mean to offend you. I-" He lifted his head to see her face a bright red.

" You know something…" She paused, " You're stupid!" She shouted, he opened his eye almost in shock of her words.

" Ahh… So there she blows?" Garry asked, his smile lighter than ever.

"You-!" She sent her fist to his chest, then her other a bit slower, and a bit less painful she sank to the ground face buried in her hair.

" Ib..You'll hurt yourself.. Come let's go.." He pulled her wrist trying to pull her up, " Ib..I can't leave you here.. Let's go!" He said, a bit more stern.

" If you don't want to go… I won't go either." Ib said.

" Huh? Haha..hahahha!" Garry burst into laughter, he slowly wiped a tear from his eye, " Ib.. Don't you ever speak like that." His voice became low, dark almost, Ib pulled her head up, facing the usual gentleman.

" If you don't go.. I won't either." She repeated.

" Ib quite shitting me.. Get up!" He pulled her up, but her legs wouldn't stand, " Ib I don't care what you want, I want you to get out of here!" He used his other hand to hold her chin, forcing her to make eye contact, " I'm not that great of a person.. But I would never be able to live knowing I'm ripping away your chance to live!" He shouted, " Now...Get Up!" He pulled her up.

" Garry.." She forced herself to stand, not knowing if she could actually hold herself with her trembling, " I wouldn't be able to live knowing I left you in this hell hole." She whispered.

" I'm not staying here, got it? I want to go home… I just want some answers okay? Adults live through these things.. Don't you ever worry about me, 'kay?" He asked, his hands now on her shoulders, gripping tightly.

" Oww.. Garry that hurt's please.. stop." She whispered, He let out a scoff.

" See you trembling… You're scared of me.. I know. Everyone is, even you Ib." He let his hand fall to his side.

" Garry.." Ib called.

" Ib.. I know.. I'm scary, right? Like one of those statutes, or something?" He sighed.

" No, you're not scary! It just hurt.. M-My-" She bundled her shirt with her fist, " My h-heart hurts Garry." Ib's breath became rapid. He pushed her hand away,

" Where does it hurt Ib?!" He placed his hand on her chest, " Tell me, Ib." He whispered, pain stuck in his voice.

" It hurt inside.. Garry." Ib cried.

* * *

So, Did you like it? Please tell me! I really want to know.. Ohh.. Sorry for any grammar, or spelling errors..Until next time!

-avv90


End file.
